Ten Thousand Feet
by 1000PaperUnicorns
Summary: Alive!Tadashi. What started as a normal day at the fair-ends with Hiro kidnapped by a crazed stalker bent on revenge. Hiro is forced to become something he isn't in order to keep his brother Tadashi alive. NO SPOILERS. WARNINGS: torture, pedophilia.
1. New Demons

_Hello everyone! I haven't written a fanfic in forever but being in the BH6 fandom for a couple of months now, this idea just wouldn't leave me alone! Got a grasp of where this is going but if anyone has any suggestions let me know! _

_NOTE: Hiro is fifteen._

_WARNINGS: torture, pedophilia. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Shut up kid and <em>listen<em>… _if_ you value your life and the people closest to you," the man growled, pressing a blade against the fifteen-year-olds neck.

Hiro Hamada's mind reeled as he tried to make sense of what just happened. Only minutes ago he was hanging out with his older brother Tadashi at the San Fransokyo fair, a belated fifteenth birthday celebration, cleaning his hands in the men's bathroom from the ice-cream that had left a sticky coat all over his fingers. He had walked out, not even sensing for a second he was being watched. Hiro's guard was down, and that's when he was grabbed, dragged behind the building and through a gate. A tall wood fence surrounded them, completely shielding them from the world outside. The first thing his mind registered was the loud hum of the air-conditioning unit to his right.

The man was behind him, arm snaked around his chest. Hiro felt bile rise in his throat as his captor's warm body pressed into his. His body wriggled and fought in his grip, senses screaming to _get the hell away_. _Get the hell away. NOW_.

Hiro opened his mouth to scream, but was quickly silenced by a hand. He struggled against him, kicking at his captor's legs, fighting desperately for freedom.

The man's hold on his chest tightened, and the boy lost control. Without a second thought, Hiro bit him.

The man gave a small grunt of pain, blood beginning to ooze down his arm.

"You little bastard…"

Hiro shuddered as he felt a hand run through his mop of black hair and then brutally fist. Hiro let out a small cry as his head was suddenly jerked back, the knife cutting deeper into his tender throat. A small trail of blood began to crawl down his neck, the sensation making Hiro hiss and stiffen.

"Yeah fight me, kid, give me all you got," his breath ghosted along Hiro's neck, "it's going to make this game _so much more fun_. C'mon, scream! Give me a reason to hurt you. I want to see you humiliated, just like you humiliated me."

Hiro froze, terrified. It was clear he had some connection with this guy. Hiro knew he had enemies. After all he was a well-known troll in the bot fighting world, and unluckily under spotlight for being a fifteen-year-old genius at SFIT. He knew people hated him because he was a cut above the rest. But to have someone go through such crazed lengths to get revenge?

"Now you listen, here, kid," he went on, "and you listen good. Here's how it's going to play out…you're going to do exactly as I say. You hear me? Without the slightest hesitation or I swear I'll shoot down this whole damn fair. Do you understand?"

Hiro could hear his heart palpitating in his chest. This guy was clearly a sadist. He couldn't risk it, Hiro had no doubt he was capable of anything…including murder.

He nodded in response. "What do you want me to do?" his voice rasped out.

He heard the man snicker. Suddenly Hiro was being spun around and shoved into the wall. He looked up at the man and his breathe hitched. He knew this guy. Tall, in his late thirties, deep dark eyes that made the boy feel naked under his gaze. If Hiro remembered correct, he was a prominent robotics inventor.

"You're—" Hiro started before being slapped in the face. He smarted and glared at the man.

"—Yeah, Jerry Herbit, from the SFIT showcase. The showcase I was supposed to win" he said with a spine-chilling sideways grin on his face, "glad you remember me…" He eased up to Hiro's ear and whispered, "…because I've been thinking about you this whole damn time… Hiro Hamada."

The hair on Hiro's neck stood on end. He had met Jerry briefly at the showcase. The guy seemed very pretentious about his work, convinced he was going to win the free pass into SFIT. Jerry was a little too friendly with him. Hiro tried to avoid him, really not the touchy-feely type of person, even with his family, but especially not with a random stranger. He might've been a little pervy, but Hiro never would have guessed Jerry would go this far.

Hiro could feel Jerry's breath on his skin, and he lurched back in disgust.

"What do you want?" Hiro snapped, glaring up at the madman.

Jerry smiled, as if thinking about his answer. Then he poked Hiro's forehead.

"That brain of yours," was all he said. Hiro felt his pulse quicken, there was definitely more to that answer.

"Now," he shoved a black hoodie in Hiro's hands, "put this on, hood over your head. Don't want anyone noticing you. Start walking toward the Dorton Arena, there's a small service gate behind it." He moved in close again and Hiro instinctively pulled back. "I am well aware your brother Tadashi is on the other side of this building. If you alert him, or anyone else, I'll make sure he's the first one down. Got it?"

Hiro lost it.

"I swear if you do anything to Tadashi…" Hiro threatened but then stopped, realizing his position. His chest felt like it was collapsing in. Tadashi was now in danger because of him. He locked his knees, trying to keep them from buckling under him. "Tadashi never did anything to you…"

"You think I care?" The man snickered maliciously, shaking the small boy.

"Just leave him out of this…" Hiro begged, tears beginning to burn his eyes.

Jerry smiled and patted him on the head. "That's all on you, bud."

Hiro was cornered and suffocating. This couldn't be happening.

He took the hoodie and threw it on as instructed. The moment he had it over his head, Jerry was behind him again and shoving him forward. Hiro tried to keep a calm, natural façade, but everything inside him was raging.

He began walking into the swarms of people, making a huge circle around the bathrooms, hoping Tadashi wouldn't see him. Hiro stole a glance back at his brother and instantly felt a tear escape. Tadashi stood in the same spot, scrolling on his phone, patiently waiting for him.

_Don't look up, Tadashi. Don't look up._

Tadashi suddenly lifted his head, as if feeling his brother's stare. Hiro felt his eyes meet his brother's for a second and his heart stopped. He instantly turned his head away, charging through the throngs of fairgoers, _praying_ his brother didn't see him. He would die before he let this pyscho near his brother. Tadashi's safety was the only thing keeping him together.

"Good boy," he heard Jerry's slimy voice beside him, resting an arm around Hiro's shoulders.

Hiro grit his teeth, tears streaming down his face. He was going to kill this man. _Kill him._

* * *

><p><em>:( Poor Hiro baby. Send me your thoughts and I'll try to update when I can!<em>

_For those who have tumblrs check me out at spapanese, and my BH6 art at heartlollipops!_


	2. The Hardest Mistakes

_Wow! Thank you guys for all the reviews, you rock! I am completely blown away. Haven't seen 20+ reviews on a first chappy in a LONG time. Definitely gave me drive to keep working on this! I can't thank you enough! _

_This chappy is extremely intense. Like wow, there's a lot going on! And this is only the beginning. It's only gonna get crazier._

_Hiro baby I'm so sorry..._

* * *

><p><em>Where the shit is that little turd?<em>

Tadashi checked the time on his phone. Hiro was pushing ten minutes. Maybe letting the kid eat his way into a sugar induced coma wasn't the best idea? Tadashi tapped his foot, getting impatient. He took one more look through his emails, then text messages, even played Coin Dozer, but of course ran out of coins.

Still, no Hiro.

A weird feeling hit him, that unnerving sixth sense you get when you feel someone watching you. His head shot up, looking right into a matching pair of big brown eyes.

Hiro?

He blinked and shook his head. The kid was with some other dude, that couldn't be him. _C'mon Tadashi get it together…_Finally he looked up again and the boy had disappeared, as if nothing ever happened. The crowds of people swarmed all around him, as if swallowing the boy whole. What the hell was going on? He could've sworn that kid looked just like his brother…but why would he think…

Something hit Tadashi like a ton of bricks. His protective-old-brother instinct went off, alarms flashing in his head. The kid wore a hood, but Tadashi could spot that mess of black hair anywhere. _Hiro…_

Before he could fit another thought, Tadashi darted for the boy's restrooms.

"Hiro!" he skid to a stop at the entrance. The silence was defining. "Hiro…"

_God, no…_

He nearly sank to his knees, his whole body going numb. It was empty.

That _was_ Hiro. That kid he saw was his baby brother.

Then he remembered… there had been a man with him, wearing the same black hoodie, hand on the boy's back as if escorting him somewhere. Tadashi could feel the bile rising in his throat as suddenly everything became clear.

Hiro had been kidnapped. _His baby brother had been kidnapped._

He couldn't breathe.

He scrambled just as quickly out of that bathroom and into the crowd, pushing and shoving them aside like a madman. People stared and shouted at him like he was crazy, if only they knew what was really going on around them.

"Hiro!" He screamed. "Hirooo!"

But his calls were lost behind the loud bustle of the fair. He tried to focus. There was no way he would find is brother in this mess. His hand went to his phone, thumb hovering over the 9 on his keypad.

Wait…

He mentally punched himself for forgetting, HOW could he forget something so crucial? _Tadashi you fool…_ Relief flooded over him and he took a deep breath. The answers to Hiro's location were in the palm of his hand all along.

A few months ago Tadashi had secretly installed a tracking device in Hiro's shoes. His bot fighting had blown out of control and Hiro had gotten himself twisted up in more than one risky situation. The only thing on that kids mind was to win, being roughed up by a few goons was just the price he paid for being unbeatable. Even when he came home with bruises and a broken wrist, he'd laugh it off like it was nothing. Danger gave him a thrill, and that attitude worried Tadashi more than anything. His brother was going to get himself killed. So he decided to curb his little addiction by planting a small tracker in Hiro's chucks.

And right now that chip may be the one thing that saved Hiro's life.

* * *

><p>Hiro battled to keep sane. They were beyond the crowds now, walking through the fair campground. Everything was quite, besides for the adrenaline induced screams from the midway behind him. Hiro hated the quite, he hated hearing that man's breathing behind him. It sent chills down his spine.<p>

"Turn left here," Jerry ordered.

Hiro obeyed, his brain fixed in a daze. This was all a dream, after all. They both walked between two campers, the faint whirr of air conditioners running inside. A weird smell filled his senses and Hiro grimaced, probably overflowing septic tanks.

Hiro looked ahead and noticed a random fenced pen filled with old abandoned fair tractors and carts. A few trucks sat vacant in the back, deteriorating away to the bare bones. Behind one of the tractors sat a huge black truck, exhaust clouds and a faint purr of diesel sending off warning signals in his head. His heart began to pump wildly as he pieced together what was happening.

They were going to take him away. Away from his life, away from Tadashi. A tear fled down his cheek. He may never see him again…

Hiro felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped. "See that black F250? That's our ride."

No.

Hiro froze. He couldn't do it. A burning filled his chest, complete hatred for his man. He wouldn't let him steal his life like this. He had to use that big brain of his and think of a solution, like Tadashi always said, he had to fight back! Hiro snuck a glance around, realization hitting him that they were alone. No fairgoers, no one for Jerry to hurt. Except him. _C'mon, Hiro. Grow some balls…_

_Dammit_…Hiro gave in and made a mad dash for it. He heard Jerry shout behind him, but he could care less. Hiro knew he had a chance. He may be a nerd, but he was also a _damn fast_ runner. The fair was maybe a quarter of a mile ahead and he had adrenaline on his side. He could make it.

His feet pounded the earth, wind rushing through his hair. He never felt so free in his life. Hiro didn't have to look behind him, he knew Jerry was hardly within distance of catching up. In fact everything around him was quite…

A loud bang reverberated behind him and suddenly Hiro was tumbling forward. There was silence. His hands fisted the cool grass as he lay there for a second, stunned. And then there was pain. Red hot pain. A scream erupted from his throat and he doubled over. _Oh god, oh god… _

Blood was seeping from a bullet sized hole in the thigh of his pant leg. He had been shot. _That asshole had shot him_. Hiro bit down on his hand to ease the pain, moaning back screams, tears burning his eyes. _C'mon get up, Hiro...GET UP. _He positioned his good leg in front of him, swaying a bit from the nausea, trying not to focus on the blood creeping down his leg. Swallowing the pain, his hands managed to thrust him forward.

But it was short lived. Two pairs of feet rush up behind him.

A hand roughly grabbed him by the hair and threw him to the ground. Hiro backpedaled and scrambled along the grass. But a boot suddenly smashed down on his chest, forcing his back against the earth. He grunted in pain, struggling and writhing in his grasp.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Hiro screamed, tears streaming down his face. The pain in his leg was horrible, but even worse was the feeling of defeat. He felt another pair of hands lock around his torso and drag him back. "Let. Go!" He kicked and thrashed, doing whatever he could to get away. "Please…" he sobbed, knowing it was useless.

"For a small kid you sure put up a fight," He heard a woman snicker behind him.

The rumble of the truck was getting closer. He looked to his left and saw a tall woman with long black hair, hand painfully gripping his arm. She looked to be around the same age as Jerry, her facial features sharp, very European. He nearly choked when he saw her arms were practically the size of his waist. As if things could get any worse.

Then something happened. Hiro was shoved to the ground as something collided with Jerry from the side. Twisting around Hiro looked up and his heart stopped. Tadashi…Tadashi was on top of Jerry, yelling and beating the shit out of him.

"Tadashi!" Hiro screamed, horrified.

He had never seen his brother so livid. Tadashi had lost it. Jerry's face was already a bloody mess. Tadashi no…

"I'm. Gonna. Kill. You. You sick. Perverted. Bastard!" his brother screamed between each brutal punch.

Hiro was so dazed he didn't see the woman slithering up behind him. Her arm suddenly locked around his chest and thrust him to his feet. Hiro's first instinct was to fight, but froze as cold steel touched his temple, the barrel of a glock to his head.

"Touch him one more time, and I'll blow your brothers brains out," he heard her deep voice command Tadashi from behind. Hiro cried out and blinked away stars as she struck him across the head with the gun, a warning to Tadashi she was serious.

The moment Tadashi's eyes met his, Hiro saw instant defeat. Hiro hated him. He hated him for getting involved. Now they were going to kill him. His brother would die because of him. Jerry got up like nothing ever happened and just as fast pulled a gun on Tadashi. Hiro screamed a warning but it was already too late.

Jerry was smiling. How could he be smiling? His eyes looked crazy behind all that blood. Hiro's whole body went cold.

"Get on your knees," he ordered Tadashi, shoving him. Tadashi didn't object and did as he said. Then suddenly Jerry looked up at him, that stupid grin still on his face. Hiro had a sick feeling he knew where this was going.

"Hiro, get in the truck," he said, nodding his head towards the cab.

"No!" Tadashi suddenly jumped up, eyes pleading with him. "Hiro don't…" but was silenced when Jerry smashed the glock against Tadashi's head, sending him on all fours. Tadashi blinked and gasped, trying to keep conscious.

Hiro screamed and surged forward, "Leave him alone!" he pleaded, fighting against the woman's hold on him. He was going to kill Jerry. "I'll do it you asshole!"

The woman let him go and pushed him forward in the trucks direction. Hiro took a step, and then another. His stomach in knots. He looked down at his brother as he passed.

"Run Hiro," Tadashi pleaded, breaking Hiro's heart. "Don't be a fool, just run. Don't worry about me, just _go._"

"If I did that you would die," was all Hiro said, his voice dead and monotone, as he climbed into the cab of the truck.

_I can't let you die…_

* * *

><p><em>So yeahhhhh. Things just got hardcore. Okay, keep it together guys. I apologize for any feels I crushed. It's possible I might be psycho. *hands out baymax shaped cupcakes to everyone*<em>

_Keep up the reviews guys and maybe I'll get out an update just as fast as this one! _

_Love you guys, stay strong! Hwaiting! :3_


	3. Mystery Wall

_THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I am blown away at all the support! It really means the world to me :) _

_I am so so so sorry for taking so long to update! This last weekend was Comic Con and anyone who cosplays understands how awesome and stressful it can be. Great weekend but intense. Also the reality of how much I have to do for finals has finally sunk in and I'm kinda panicking. So much art. Anyway..._

_This chapter was extremely hard to write. I will say this now, I promise the rating will stay at T, but there are some things that may border M. This is one of those chapters. So be warned. It's pretty messed up. I really want you guys to hate Jerry with a passion. He is one of those people that has so many layers and personas, but deep down he is an incredibly morbid, revolting man. I can't express it enough. But I assure you, nothing will go over the warnings I already expressed. I'm just bordering it because I really want you guys to get a taste of what Jerry is._

_I was listening to some really creepy cool music while writing this, if you guys are interested in the full effect of this chapter- it's Adrian Von Ziegler - The Sealed Kingdom._

_ENJOY_

* * *

><p>Hiro gasped back tears, trying to hold onto his dignity like a man. Never had he felt so small. He realized now, he was never an adult despite all his attempts to be, he was just a kid. No matter how smart he seemed outwardly, inside he was still a small, defenseless child.<p>

Dragging his bloody leg behind him, Hiro climbed up into the cab. _This is all because of me. I'll never forgive myself, Tadashi. I'm so sorry…_ his head lowered to his chest, shame written all over his face.

Those big expressive brown eyes flickered back humiliation as Hiro turned to his brother and mouthed "I'm sorry."

"Everything will be alright, Hiro, just _breathe_," Tadashi insisted, returning the boy's gaze with confidence.

Hiro just looked at Tadashi and frowned, shaking his head and twisting away from him. _Don't you dare lie to me, Tadashi. Don't you dare. This is all because of me, and you know it… _Painful sobs shook this small frame as Hiro gathered his legs up close to his chest and cried, slumping his head against the seat. _"All because of me…"_

"Pitiful," Jerry shook his head beside Tadashi.

The older boy ignored him.

"Why Hiro?" he probed, the question bothering him for some time. Men his age stalking harmless kids were typically predators, intent on getting only one thing: satisfaction. Tadashi felt his hands fist at his side, the thought unimaginable. He looked up, glowering at the man. "He's fifteen! What could you possibly want from him?"

Jerry turned around to face him, smug grin playing on the edge of his lips.

"I really can't expect you to understand." He laughed, crouching to his eye level. "You see, there's this gratification I get from break things and piecing them back together. Making them better. I've done this for years in the lab, dissembling faulty robots and reassembling them into a better product. And Hiro, well…" he eased up to Tadashi's ear, sending chills down his spine, "I have never wanted to break someone so bad in my life."

Tadashi wanted to vomit. This man was clearly a monster.

"You're sick," Tadashi breathed.

"You're right," Jerry snickered. He jumped to his feet, still training that gun on his head. "But it sure is fun." He began to circle around him, taking his time. "And what would make this game so much _more_ fun is adding _you_ into the picture. Your brother is stubborn, very stubborn. That outer shell of his well guarded. But when it comes to your safety he crumbles. Just like that. You're the piece that will help me break him, isn't that lovely?"

Tadashi shot him a glance, his eyes burning with disgust.

"I'd like to see you try, Hiro's a lot stronger than you think," Tadashi snapped.

"Hmm, we will see," Jerry said, almost absentmindedly.

Something buzzed against his leg and Tadashi froze. Someone was calling his cell, most likely the team. _They got the signal…_ His hand slowly moved towards his pocket, but Jerry beat him to it and snatched it away. "No, no. We can't have that, boy…" the crunch of glass and aluminum following. If the team didn't get that signal, he had just sent Hiro to his grave. Tadashi closed his eyes.

Jerry sighed, as if bored. "Alright I've had enough of this." He waved the glock at Tadashi to stand up. Tadashi did as he was told, knees knocking together, his limbs cold and stiff. "Move."

Jerry grabbed his arm and shoved him toward the bed of the truck. Tadashi thoroughly confused, hopped inside, the truck rocking from his weight. This guy was messed up. Jerry continued to push him forward. Finally Tadashi dead-ended at a huge empty metal tool box that was bolted up against the cab. Jerry waved his gun, "Inside," he ordered.

Tadashi looked down at the threatening prison, the metal so cold and shallow, hardly wide enough to fit him. He shot Jerry a look, petrified. "You've got to be joking…"

"It's just big enough for you, now get in," he commanded again.

He looked up and saw Hiro screaming, brutally pounding the window of the cab.

"Tadashi!" Hiro yelled. "No! Jerry stop! I'll take his place. Please! Don't do this! You'll kill him!"

Tadashi gave Hiro a look and mouthed "I'll be fine."

Hiro shook his head and continued to beat the window, unconvinced. Tadashi looked down at the cold metal walls and sighed. _For Hiro. I'm doing this for Hiro…_ Taking a step inside, he succeeded one last look at Hiro and mouthed "I love you." Hiro was speechless, eyes wide, reality finally sinking in. No one could have prepared him for this feeling. The feeling of being so powerless, insides twisting and battling like a ship about to sink.

Hiro, to his horror, saw Jerry raise his weapon behind his brother, preparing to knock him out.

"Tadashi!" he screamed, leaping forward. "Tadashiiii!"

Tadashi must have understood what was happening because he suddenly looked up to Hiro, his face solemn, eyes flashing. Hiro had never seen him so serious.

"Hiro…" he said, feeling Jerry's hand on his shoulder, the urgency clear in his voice as he suddenly yelled, "Torakka ga haiteru kara kuttsu wo nuijya dame!" (Theres a tracker in you shoes so keep them on!)

No sooner had he said those words, Jerry smashed the glock against Tadashi's head, metal reverberating with a sickening thud as his brother's body hit the bottom.

"You little shit," Jerry spat.

Tadashi, dazed, watched the last stream of sun fade out and the world void around him as the lid was slammed from above, hearing the sickening click of the lock.

"NO!" Hiro screamed, fists frozen on the cold window.

Then Hiro realized something as he took a moment to breathe, and looked down at his chucks, remembering his brother's words. It couldn't be… Tadashi had planted a freaking tracking chip in his shoes? That would explain how Tadashi found him. Hiro realized how serious this was. If the team caught their tracking signal, they might be saved. Tadashi would be saved!

Hiro felt a smile pull at the side of his lips, tears of joy lining his eyes. He finally allowed himself to breathe. Tadashi was going to be okay! But it was short lived. He suddenly jumped back when Jerry's face appeared at the window, his eyes burning through him.

"What did he say, boy?" He snarled.

Hiro just shook his head and backed away.

A fist suddenly slammed against the window. "I asked you a question, boy!"

Hiro glared back. "He told me to _kick your ass_."

Wrong answer.

Jerry lost it. He suddenly jumped out of the bed of the truck and charged up to Hiro's side of the cab. Hiro scrambled back, only to feel his back press up against the woman. He didn't have time to think before Jerry came around and grabbed at his legs, wrenching him forward. "I'll tear you apart boy for being smart with me," Jerry growled. Hiro was able to free one of his legs and kicked him in the face. The boy stumbled back again, only to feel the woman's cold hands painfully seize his wrists and pull them behind his back.

"Hold him still, April!" Jerry shouted as he jumped into the seat beside him, the seat smeared with Hiro's blood. Within seconds he was in Hiro's face, a blade pressed to his collarbone. Hiro was so riled up he didn't care. Still fighting the woman he glared up at the monster, eyes blazing.

"Now you tell me what your brother really said, boy,"

"Not my fault you can't speak _Japanese_," Hiro retorted before he could stop himself.

The boy let out a small yelp as he was backhanded hard across the face. Jerry roughly grabbed his hair, Hiro smarting from the pain, and drew even closer. The boy shuttered and tried to move away but was pushed forward by April, forced to endure the smell of man's horrid breath. He felt the blade crawl along the skin of his chest and neck.

"I don't think you want to know the things I do to boys like you," Jerry whispered, sending instant chills down Hiro's spine. "Don't test me." Hiro could feel their hearts beating in unison together, his esophagus burning as he felt bile threatening to escape. "Now, what did your brother say?"

Hiro felt like he had no space to breath, the cold of the blade making him tremble.

"I promise you that's all he said," he insisted, voice quivering.

That wasn't the answer Jerry wanted and he shook Hiro roughly.

"I promise!" Hiro yelled. "Please!"

Jerry looked at him for a second, as if searching for a lie. He let go of Hiro's hair and let his hand slid down the boy's face, his thumb trailing his jawline. Hiro, disgusted, growled and twisted away. That angered Jerry and he viciously grabbed the boy's chin, tilting it up so Hiro was forced to look at him.

"You better be glad I don't have time to deal with you, kid."

And with that he jumped out of the cab and into the driver's seat. "April," Hiro saw Jerry watching him from the rearview mirror, "Watch him. We gotta hit the road before anyone notices us."

Hiro was suddenly shoved against the left-side window, looking over to see April eyeing him. He got the idea and turned away.

The truck began to move, the purr of the engine numbing him. His eyes fluttered to the world outside as the fair slowly melted away in the distance. Hiro let go, allowing his mind take him someplace else.

* * *

><p>Hiro viciously awoke from his daze by a sickening burn coursing through his body. The adrenaline had worn off and now the full effects of the gunshot wound were attacking his body. Feeling fingers gingerly prod and inspect his cut, Hiro looked up and backpedaled. The woman hovered over him, invading his space. Blood had soaked clean through his khaki shorts and into the seat.<p>

"God Jerry, the kid's leg needs to be cleaned up. Soon. He's bleeding all over the place."

Hiro jumped as he noticed Jerry's eyes on him in the rearview mirror again. How long had he been staring at him?

"It's only a graze. The medkit is under my seat," Jerry said, unfazed. "He'll be fine."

April rolled her eyes, and pushed the black hair from her face.

"I can't stitch him in a moving vehicle, you moron," she retorted, flustered.

"We don't have time to stop," was all he said.

April signed and grabbed a medical kit from under driver's seat. Suddenly her eyes flicked to Hiro, and a weird feeling shook him to the core.

"Take off your pants," she ordered, nodding to them.

Hiro's heart stopped. He stared, eyes wide with horror. _This can't be happening_… His legs scrambled to push him farther into his corner, his chest heaving and gasping for air. But this only invited her closer. Hiro shook his head, his big brown eyes begging her to stop.

"No," he stammered.

"You're leg will get infected if I don't clean it up," she insisted. "So I'm gonna need you to stop being a baby and take them off."

Hiro suddenly became defensive, and glared at her.

"I'll take the infection, thank you" he retorted, voice still quivering.

She backhanded him. A small yelp escaped Hiro's mouth as his hand instinctively went to cover his face.

"Don't be a smartass. Unless…" as if it was possible she could get any closer, she did, crawling over him, "You'd like me to force them off instead."

Hiro was so traumatized by what was happening he couldn't form words. He just shook his head in response, his eyes darting away.

"I'll do it," he wheezed, "Just get away from me."

This seemed to work for the moment and she moved away to give him some room. He untied his shoes and threw them off. Then he slowly eased out of his pants, discarding them to the floor. Goosebumps immediately molested his skin as he shuddered with fear.

He prayed tending is wound was all she had on her mind.

"Good boy," she cooed, and Hiro looked up to Jerry's eyes still watching him.

He had a sickening feeling the monster was enjoying this.

* * *

><p>O.O<p>

_I will say no more. I am prepared for the pitchforks and knives._

_Also, not sure if my Japanese was correct up there so please correct me if I'm wrong!_

_Anyway PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'm extremely busy right now with finals around the corner. Reviews would really help me set aside time to write this!_

_ Thanks guys! _

_MEGS_


	4. Upside Down

_Hello everyone! Sorry for the EXTREMELY late update. As I said before I am swamped with finals homework. Honestly I'm stressed out of my mind. But you know what kept me sane and brought a smile to my face? Seeing all the reviews and support you guys gave me! I am just blown away and pretty sure you guys are the coolest! I am giving out free virtual high fives to all my readers, I hope you can accept them and forgive me for such a short chapter. This is honestly embarrassing, normally I wouldn't post something so short, but I figured I owed it to you guys for being so awesome. This update would've been so much longer if I had attempted to keep writing, I haven't touched my computer most of the week because I've been arting so much (I'm creating a fully colored illustrated 13 page book for one of my finals. Yeah)._

_I really want to give a huge shout out to the guest who helped me with my Japanese on the last chapter. Thank you so much! You are the coolest!_

_This chapter was really hard to write because frankly, it's just freaking awkward. _

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><em>"I am the living dead<br>I see my fate and it's just my luck  
>I know you think the answer's upon us<br>I got news for you  
>We're so fucked<br>We are the living dead _

_Ten thousand feet in the air  
>And as we're falling faster, the thought of you begins<br>I wish there was a way, to let you know  
>I wish there was a way to let you know..."<em>

_'Ten Thousand Feet' by I See Stars_

Hiro bit back screams as cold steel pierced his flesh. So many emotions threatened his body, Hiro didn't know what to feel or think. His eyes cast down to where his pants lay on the floor, boxers the only thing covering his scrawny legs. Goosebumps assaulted his body as cold fingers spidered along his naked skin, sending frantic alarms blaring in his head. April was practically over top of him now, her free hand on his inner thigh, keeping his leg still as she stitched his wound. Hiro couldn't stop trembling as he watched the blood bubble and ooze each pull of the thread, unwelcome tears burning his cheeks. He could feel her hand traveling farther up his leg, and he shuttered, biting his lower lip. He couldn't do this.

"How much longer are you going to_ take? Dammit_," Hiro hissed between clenched teeth, the minutes drawing out like hours.

She suddenly stabbed a lip of skin deeper than necessary, face contorting in rage as she retaliated, pressing her thumb deep into the tender meat of his wound. A long agonizing scream erupted from Hiro's mouth, his hands clenching the edges of the seat. Foreign fingers grasped his face and he grimaced.

"You better get your shit together, kid," she snapped. "Or I'm going to be a lot less kind. You should be thanking me. "

Hiro almost laughed, hardly caring at this point. "Thank you for molesting me?"

Nails bit into his flesh as April's grip tightened. Hiro growled and tried to pull away.

"Sweetheart, you're asking for a lot worse," she threatened, her other hand squeezing his inner thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. "A _lot_ worse." Her thumb began caressing his cheek, the sensation weird and foreign to Hiro, then swept down to trace his lips.

Hiro's heart stopped, his eyes wide as he swallowed back panic and nodded his head frantically, scared shitless. He desperately pulled away. _Please, no. Please, no…_

"O-okay, okay!" he stuttered, his whole body shaking in fear. "I get it. Just don't do anything, please."

She just smirked and shoved him into the window.

"Hmph," she sighed, Hiro sensing disappointment.

She instantly went back to threading his leg, as if nothing happened.

Leaning his head back, Hiro closed his eyes and forced his mind into a state of disbelief. He was safe as long as he didn't open his eyes; as long as he staying in this darkness.

~…~

Hiro let the air escape his lungs, his whole body relaxing finally. When he opened his eyes he realized April had finished and moved off him, quietly sitting on the other side of the cab. The stitches in his leg were hideous but, if anything, functional. Blood caked around the edges and he took a finger and picked at it, instantly regretting it as the wound retaliated with instant pain.

After he got over the initial shock of what just happened, Hiro did the first thing on his mind. His hand swept out to reach for his khaki shorts, but was instantly slapped away. Looking up he was surprised to see April again, her eyes stern as she shook her head.

"No," she ordered, simply. "Keep them off for now."

Hiro look up at her, bewildered. _This can't be happening, this can't be happening…_ What the hell were they planning? His mind instantly thought the worst.

"Wh…why?" he stammered, almost afraid of the answer.

To his surprise he got his wish. She ignored him and instead turned her attention to Jerry. His khakis were seized in her hands and she turned them over, inspecting them disgust.

"Jerry, we need to stop by a laundry mat," her voice droned, obviously bored. "Hiro's khakis are ruined and the underside of your pants are bloodstained. We're going to attract unwanted attention if we don't clean up."

Jerry seemed to agree as he nodded his head. "We may need to think about getting him some new clothes too."

He looked back at Hiro then. Something in that smirk told Hiro that wasn't all he had planned. Hiro just glared back, hoping his scowl was enough for Jerry to sense his immediate disapproval. He loathed this man. Jerry had made his life hell, but damned if Hiro was going to make his easy. _Tadashi I need you so much right now…_

"Right, but laundry mat first," April corrected him, "before we go trudging through a mall looking like we just murdered someone."

"Gotcha," Jerry said, pinpointing the gps. "There's one not 3 miles ahead."

~…~

It only took five minutes to arrive at the laundry mat. Like most, it was old and practically abandoned. The windows were long unwashed and parking lanes faded away. It almost made Hiro sad. A pothole jolted him in his seat. Looking up, Hiro noticed the sun basking in deep pinks and corals, slowly setting in the evening sky. He guessing it was at least four hours since they left the fair. The only thing on his mind at this point, even beyond being semi naked, was his brother.

Hiro watched in horror as Jerry removed his pants for April to wash. He hoped to god the man stayed in the front seat. This situation was quickly escalating from bad to worse. _Please no, please no…_

Jerry looked back at him and waved his hand to the front. Hiro's heart sank. "Get up here, boy," he said patting the passenger seat. _You've got to be joking…_ Hiro felt his chest heave as his heart raced, looking over at April who eyed him firmly. Swallowing he took a step forward, no choice but to obey.

His body trembled as Hiro sat in the front seat. Numbly he noticed April pass by and walk into the empty laundry mat. He almost wished she wouldn't leave, anything better than being left alone with this disgusting pedophile.

Everything was so quiet…

Jerry looked over at him, and Hiro felt himself freeze under his gaze. Hiro just stared into space, refusing to acknowledge him, refusing to believe any of this was happening. The only sound was his rapid breathing. He considered begging…

A hand grasped his leg and Hiro's jumped out of his skin at the sudden contact, leaping onto the seat and pressing against the window.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled, his hands shakily struggling to press him farther away, eyes wide and disturbed.

"Just chill out, kid," Jerry tried to calm him, inching closer.

"No! Get away from me!" Hiro cried, practically hysterical, trying to climb into nothing.

Jerry was getting frustrated. "Hiro, calm down."

"No! I want Tadashi!" Hiro screamed, losing it. "I want my brother, you bastard!"

Jerry's brow furrowed. He suddenly grabbed the agitated boy's shoulder and pulled him forward. Hiro didn't have time to react and just stared at him petrified.

"If you want your brother," he growled, very serious. "I need you to do something for me first…"

* * *

><p><em>I know what you guys are thinking, and I'm pretty sure you're wrong. It's not what you think it is...haha<em>

_Or is it?_

_Okay I'll stop xD_

_Please review and give me your thoughts. I will ACTUALLY try to reply back to you guys this time. I'm sorry I'm bad about that sometimes, especially when I'm busy. I hope you know that I appreciate you guys so much though 3 _

_Also if you guys have deviantarts or are just curious what I'm up to, you can check my deviantart out xmegalynx! I have lots of pretty Big Hero 6 art on there and I'm usually open for requests (except for now of course)._

_Love you guys! Hope you have a good holiday!_


	5. Endless Sky

_Hello all! Back for another crazy chapter. Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I know that was a short chapter, so thanks for baring with me. I had a week off from school for the holidays so I was able to make time for some late night writing since I didn't have to hit the sack early for school. _

_This chapter delves more into the actual plot. If you want some great background noise, I listened to Invincible by Gothic Storm while writing this._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Tadashi..." <em>

Where are you…

"_Tadashi!"_

Just hold on…

"_TADASHIII…!"_

Tadashi woke with a start, his heart drumming against his chest. Everything was dark. A pain pulsed against his skull and his fingers gingery found the spot, the area sticky with what he guessed blood. His hands reached out farther and connected with cold metal and he jumped, startled, suddenly remembering the horrifying events that left him trapped inside. He felt cold, but more than anything his limbs screamed for freedom. Anxiety proving itself an unkind friend, he did the only thing that came to mind, kicking and smashing frantically against his prison, whole body shaking with eagerness. Hiro's cries, whether imagination or real, became more desperate, swirling around him louder and louder. He had to get out. Now.

_Hiro, I'm coming…_

He felt the truck bounce and footsteps draw near. Tadashi's heart jumped wildly in his chest, the question of Hiro's safety pushing his anxiety to the limits.

Dim light invaded his space as the lid above him was swiftly opened with a loud squeal. Tadashi looked down the barrel of the glock again, gun skillfully aimed for his head. For a split second he wondered if this was the end. Would dying be the better alternative? After all they were using him to control Hiro. The thought made him sick. Hiro would go through impossible lengths for him, Tadashi knew that more than anyone. He feared what the boy would do under severe pressure, if pushed to the brink.

Behind the gun, April smiled and nodded her head to follow him.

"Where is Hiro?" the words poured out of Tadashi's mouth as he stumbled to his feet. His limbs were numb and asleep but somehow through sudden adrenaline he was able to stand.

"You'll see soon enough," April replied simply. "Now move."

Tadashi didn't object and climbed out of the truck. His eyes adjusted and quickly he scanned his surroundings, making mental notes of their location. The heavy smell of pine filled his senses, thick forest and rolling mountains fencing them. Tadashi guessed they were farther up north, a lot farther.

A nagging feeling that something was terribly wrong hovered over him. Where was the team? Why hadn't they come for them? Hiro's signal should've been clear. By now they could've been heading back home…back to their life before.

The thought made Tadashi's heart sink. Would anything be the same if they got out of this alive?

April threw open the cab door. Before he had a moment to adjust Tadashi was pushed inside, the door nearly slammed on his leg. He blinked a few times, vaguely noticing April hop into the passenger seat up front. Vision clearing, a small figure came into view, curled up against the opposite corner of the cab.

"Hiro…"

The boy's head shot up and behind raven locks, tormented brown eyes flickered up to his. Hiro's face was flushed red, covered in dried tears, hair chaotic as if he had been in a scuffle. Tadashi vaguely noticed the blood gone from Hiro's khakis, which explained the laundry mat. A horrid thought entered his mind that suddenly left him breathless. Hiro would have to remove them to be cleaned…

_Oh god no… _

Tadashi was at his side instantly, wrapping his arms around the boy, his small body trembling violently. Overtake by emotions, Hiro twisted around and dived into the older boy, locking his arms around his torso.

"Tadashi," Hiro wept, burrowing his face in his brother's chest, his body tortured with heavy sobs. "Nii-san…"

"Shhh," he soothed, resting his head against Hiro's, fingers affectionately combing through his hair. The fact that his brother was so humbled before him broke his heart. "I'm here, Hiro."

Tadashi hugged the boy closer, hoping to give Hiro some closure. _What has he done to you?_ He vaguely noticed the drone of the truck engine as they started on their journey again. Tears of rain began trailing the windows.

"Hiro," Tadashi said just low enough so only his brother could hear, "What did Jerry do to you?"

Shaking his head the boy just buried his face farther in his brother's chest, fisting his shirt. Tadashi tilted his brother's chin up, his expression serious.

"Shh, Hiro calm down, it's okay," he coaxed, "I'm here, he can't hurt you now." Tadashi paused and gingerly brushed a strand of hair from the boy's solemn face. "Tell me what happened. Did he _touch_ you?"

"It's not like that…" Hiro argued, shaking his head.

"Hiro…"

"I swear!" Hiro snapped.

"Then what is it?" The fact that Hiro was still resisting made him even more anxious. Tadashi was far from convinced at this point.

Those big brown eyes glossed over with tears again and Hiro pulled away, hair covering his face.

"I can't," he said defiantly, sniffing back sobs.

Something was definitely wrong.

"Why not?" Tadashi pressed. _Please don't shut me out, Hiro. Dammit don't do this to me._

"Because I can't!" Hiro growled between clenched teeth. He could sense Hiro's struggle, the answer on the tip of his tongue, but something far greater was holding him back. "I have to handle this on my own, Nii-san."

"No you don't," Tadashi contended. "Stop trying to protect me. I want to help you. Please"

Hiro's head hung low. "You'll hate me."

"Look at me," Tadashi said, pulling the boy's face up again, concerned. "I don't care what you've done, I could never hate you. You're my brother, my ototo. I will _always_ love you. Please let me help you. Please let me loosen this weight on your shoulders."

Tadashi noticed Hiro's eyes flicker nervously to the driver's seat. It was clear Jerry had some hold over him. Suddenly Tadashi felt Hiro tapping on his leg. At first he thought it nervous patter, but then Hiro looked up at him and his eyes said otherwise. It all made sense. Hiro was using Morse Code to communicate; the unspoken language exercised between the two since the boy was nine-years-old.

"_He knows about Perdu_," Hiro tapped, nodding his head towards Jerry.

Tadashi felt his heart skip a beat. "_What?_" eyes wide with horror. _"How?"_

Perdu was intended to be a secret. Hiro had created it few months back as a personal backup weapon in case Baymax was damaged in battle. Only it proved far more dangerous than anticipated. Perdu was a handheld remote that when used sent out a small signal that would short-circuit the electrons in the human brain for a split second, causing the victim to pass out immediately. Only, when tested they found they couldn't control the signal. It was crucial they regulate it below half a second, but instead the signal would waver between that and three seconds. Even one second was enough energy to render a person completely brain dead. Fearing his own invention, Hiro burned his plans and prototype, afraid it may land the wrong hands. If produced on a larger scale, Perdu could be used as a weapon of mass destruction.

"_I don't know,"_ Hiro drummed frantically. _"Besides you, the team, and Callaghan, I never told anyone."_

"_Do you think Callaghan would…"_ Tadashi suggested, the thought so impossible, but the only conceivable explanation.

Hiro shook his head. _"I don't know. I don't know who would do this."_

Tadashi couldn't focus. The possibility of Perdu getting into the wrong hands was beyond terrifying. It could wipe out whole cities...

Hiro's head lowered.

"…_I'm…going to…"_ Hiro tapped slowly, his other hand hiding his eyes in shame. _"I'm going to build…Perdu for Jerry."_

There it was. Tadashi couldn't breathe. Without thinking he grasped Hiro's shoulders, shaking him.

"Hiro, what have you done," he whispered aloud, horrified.

Hiro's brows furrowed as he looked up at Tadashi angrily.

"_He threatened to_ hurt_ you," _Hiro drummed swiftly. _"I had no choice. I build him Perdu, and he doesn't harm you. That's the deal."_

Tadashi closed his eyes and rested his head against the back window. "Dammit, Hiro…" he cursed under his breath. _"Do understand what you've done? What he's going to do with it?"_

"_I can't let you die,"_ Hiro retorted, angrily.

"For the sake of this country you can," Tadashi snapped. He let out a long sigh. _"Where is the team when you need them?"_

Hiro patted him to open his eyes and turned in his seat. Grabbing hold of some loose padding on the walls of the truck, Hiro pealed it back, just enough to show his brother the gleam of tinfoil. As if this situation could get any worse…

"This vehicle is built like a Faraday cage," Hiro tapped. "The whole thing is lined with tinfoil. Have you noticed the tint on the windows?" he pointed to the one closest to him. "It's sprayed with some kind of semi conductive surface coating. The truck is a freaking ghost. As long as I'm inside, the team will never get our signal."

"We have to get you out," Tadashi thought aloud.

Hiro paused and looked up at him, expression serious.

"_I have a plan…" _he tapped. _"It could prove a fluke, but it's worth a try."_

"_Anything's worth a try..."_

* * *

><p><em>Things are finally starting to get interesting.<em>

_Okay so I left this at the end because I need your opinions. I've been really bothered this past week because I got a few comments and PM's about my rating. Do you guys feel this story should be M? Because I can up the rating. I was toning the story down within the T permits, but since I've been getting a bit of flack over it, should I up the rating? I've been a member and writing fanfics on this site since 2008 and never had an issue with rating. I'm used to writing M so that could be my problem here. I would love to keep it at T, but if you guys feel you want more, or that I'm pushing this too far, please let me know. _

_Thanks! Again love you guys and thanks for the support!_


	6. Underneath Every Smile

_Hello all! Back for another chapter!_

_This was extremely rough to write. I meant to have more happen in this chapter but my fingers took over my keyboard and somehow this got stupid long, so you're gonna have to wait. Sorry!_

_This is dedicated to two people. 1) Razzlepazzledoodot, who happens to be the coolest chick ever and a great friend (and a great artist!) and 2) Feathered Filly, who wrote such a wonderful review. I was extremely encouraged by it and thank you for being so thoughtful._

_WARNINGS: Torture, pedophilia._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>Hiro woke with a sudden jolt. The tremor of the engine died and they were left in unnerving silence. Tadashi's arms were still gently secured around him, sheltering Hiro from horrors threatening to break them. Hiro closed his eyes, imagining himself locked in this moment forever.<p>

Rain pelted the roof above, the sound soothing. Hiro looked into the inky darkness outside, lights from nearby buildings shining like stars. From what he could tell they were parked outside a small mall.

"Hiro…"

The boy jerked at the sound, voice triggering nauseating imageries. Looking up Hiro met dark eyes, and shifted uncomfortably under Jerry's less than honorable gaze.

"C'mon _kiddo_, time to go."

Hiro winced, hating the casual moniker.

It never occurred to Hiro his brother was awake until he felt arms tighten protectively around him, pulling him closer.

"Go where?" Tadashi's voice boomed, gaze firmly warning the man to keep away.

Snickering, Jerry exited the truck and came around to the cab. Hiro felt Tadashi grip his shoulders, a faint tremble in his hands. As much as his brother struggled to conceal it, he was terrified. Hiro took his brother's hand in his and gave it a firm squeeze, reminding him he wasn't alone. The door opened and Jerry appeared, scooting in next to Tadashi. The older boy's blood boiled at the contact. Twisting around, Tadashi pushed Hiro behind him, shielding him from the approaching predator, hands still clasped tightly together.

"Shopping." Jerry eyed the younger boy, "Aren't we, Hiro?"

Hiro just glared at the man, teeth grating at the thought.

Jerry suddenly produced handcuffs from the inside of his jacket and threw them to Hiro.

"Cuff his hands," he ordered, nodding to his brother.

The cruel device was cold and offending, hanging limp in his hands. Hiro's fingers gripped it, imagining the sharp edges eating into his brother's wrists. Hiro just stared at them wide eyed, unable to wrap his head around the thought. _I can't do this…_

"Hiro, I shouldn't have to tell you twice," Jerry warned.

"I…I can't," Hiro stammered, eyes fixated on the gleaming metal.

April suddenly turned around in her seat and aimed the gun at the older boy's head. Tadashi's breath hitched and he stiffened. The sight was enough to make the Hiro seethe.

"Hiro, do as he says," Tadashi directed softly. He gave Hiro's hand an affectionate squeeze and let go, willingly pulling his hands together behind his back to cuff. He looked back at his little brother, nodding his head in affirmation.

Hiro's chest heaved beside him, his limbs unwilling to commit the act.

"I can't do this to you," Hiro hissed, angry tears lining his eyes. "I can't."

"You can," Tadashi said firmly. His voice lowered then and he whispered, "You have no choice."

Hiro's heart sank as he soaked in those words. Tadashi was right, they weren't in any position to fight at the moment. His mission was to get out of the truck and free the tracking signal. That was their only hope, if there ever was one. Hissing through his teeth, Hiro willed his body to slowly wrap the handcuffs around Tadashi's wrists, cringing at every click of the metal.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, heart bruising. He couldn't believe he was allowing himself to do this.

Hiro made sure the cuffs were snug but not too tight. He could feel Jerry's offensive gaze on him, enjoying the boy's struggle.

"Make 'em tighter," he ordered Hiro.

Hiro looked up at the man, bewildered.

"You can't be serious," he stammered. "It'll cut off the circulation—"

Jerry suddenly grabbed Tadashi by the hair and slammed him into the seat, brutally wrenching his head back and lining a blade at his collarbone.

"Do I really need to keep reiterating myself, Hiro, or would you rather see your brother suffer?" Jerry warned. A malicious smirk crawled up his face as he pressed the knife harder, earning a small yelp from the older boy. "Because I will gladly do so."

Hiro felt sick, forced to play Jerry's twisted game. He dared to tighten the handcuffs, each click making him wince. Tadashi involuntarily hissed and Hiro stopped, afraid he was going to cut into his brother's wrists.

"Hiro, it's okay," Tadashi whispered to him. "I'll be fine."

Hiro didn't respond, but looked up at Jerry, eyes blazing.

"Alright, I've done what you wanted," Hiro growled.

Jerry smiled and eased the knife from the older boy's throat. Tadashi gasped, wheezing out suppressed breaths.

"That's my boy," Jerry chuckled. "Now come with me," he motioned for Hiro.

The boy followed, gripping Tadashi's hand before he left.

The cold and rain assaulted him as he stepped outside. Hiro heard the cab door slam behind him and Jerry grab him roughly by the shoulder. He didn't turn around, feeling Jerry's breath on his neck.

"Now," he began, chuckling. "You understand the game. See to it you don't forget the rules this time or your pretty brother dies. Easy enough, right kiddo?"

"Yeah, asshole," Hiro hissed under his breath, gagging as he felt Jerry's hand trail down his waist.

"Good," Jerry said, tossing him a backpack. "Now throw that on…and let's go have some fun, shall we?"

~…~

Smiles and laughter swirled around him like a contagious disease. Hiro couldn't help but feel envious; to be so free and safe; to be _happy_, a feeling Hiro longed to have back. Those emotions seemed so detached from him now.

The only thing on his mind was the notion that the tracking signal in his shoe was finally traceable. The possibility of rescue gave him hope. Hiro made out every camera, every officer in the building, trying to make eye contact, hoping someone would notice his pleas for help.

They rounded a corner to a small boutique. Hiro was surprised, and wondered why Jerry chose this over one of the more mainstream shops. The clothing looked expensive. Jerry greeted the clerk with a convincing smile and motioned Hiro to the boy's section. Hiro was never into fashion. Tadashi usually did all the shopping for him in the past, sparing Hiro the headache of spending hours flipping through racks. Clothing shops were rather foreign to him.

Jerry knew exactly what he wanted, pulling out some small black jeans, holding them up to Hiro as if affirming. Hiro shook his head in disgust.

"I don't wear skinny jeans," Hiro retorted, wincing.

"You do now," Jerry replied, hanging them on his arm.

He picked up a few black tees and then headed to the shoe rack. Hiro's heart leapt into his throat.

"Are shoes really necessary?" the words poured out of his mouth before he could stop himself, sounding suspicious.

Jerry's head whipped around, eyeing Hiro skeptically.

Hiro flinched as Jerry suddenly seized his arm, gripping it brutally. "Give me a reason why not," he growled.

Breathless and scared Hiro looked up at him and tried to regain his footing.

"I'm just a little attached," Hiro persisted. His head lowered and he whispered, "They were a birthday present from Tadashi."

"Aww how sweet," Jerry mocked. Releasing him, Jerry snatched a black pair of Vans off the shelf and pushed the boy forward. "Now, let's go try these on."

Nobody was attending the dressing rooms when they arrived. At the very back was an extra-large room, fully enclosed for ultimate privacy. Jerry opened it, motioning Hiro inside. Hiro glared at him and did as he was told… only he wasn't expecting to be accompanied. Hiro watched, wide eyed, as Jerry closed and locked the door behind them. Hiro backed himself into the nearest corner, petrified.

"Why…why are you…" Hiro stumbled.

"What's the matter, kid?" Jerry mocked. "Nervous?" He threw Hiro the clothes and sat down on the bench against the wall, casually crossed his legs, as if waiting for a show. "C'mon, what're you staring at? Take off your clothes."

Hiro couldn't breathe. He couldn't even remember how. The clothes fell from his hands, his whole body giving up. Tears threatened to escape but he swallowed them down.

"Don't…" was all that came out of his mouth. Trembling, Hiro leaned against the wall to steady his weak legs. "Don't do this again…"

Jerry flipped out his knife and began twirling it between his fingers, eyeing Hiro.

"Tadashi ain't getting any safer, kid," he said simply, waving the blade at Hiro. "Get on with it."

Hiro slowly let the backpack slide from his shoulders, and pulled off his black hoodie, shamed beyond belief. Shrugging off his favorite red tee he quickly threw on one of the black ones. It was so tight he could hardly squeeze into it.

"It _would_ be too small…" he huffed under his breath.

"Watch it, kid," Jerry warned, "Now hurry up and get those pants on."

Hiro closed his eyes and slowly let his khakis drop to the ground, pretending he was alone in his own room. Pretending Jerry wasn't watching him. For a moment he looked at his scrawny legs and wondered what made them so appealing. He quickly threw on the jeans, having a bit of trouble at the end. Hiro grimaced in repulse, pants too small. He unintentionally caught Jerry's eye in the mirror and his stomach turned.

"If you make me wear these…" he threatened, frustrated how the stretchy material clung to his skin.

"I think they look quite good on you," Jerry interjected with immodest regard.

Hiro's head whipped around to the man.

"You would," he snapped, kicking his clothes on the ground. "Sick fuck."

Jerry was suddenly slamming Hiro up against the wall, the boy's head crashing against it with a loud crack. Hiro whimpered and tensed under him.

"What did you say?" Jerry hissed.

Hiro just growled and tried to push him off. Jerry brutally seized his throat, locking him in place.

"Get off me!"

Jerry suddenly flicked his pocketknife out, blade nicking the skin just below his collarbone. Hiro froze, wincing as cold metal nibbled at his flesh.

"You like it rough boy?" Jerry growled, crushing him with his weight, fist pressing into his windpipe.

"Jerry, stop…" Hiro begged.

"…I'll give it to you rough. You think you can get away with disrespecting me..." Jerry got really close, brutally gripping Hiro's jaw. "If I hear so much as a peep out of you, I'll shoot every damn person in this shop," Jerry threatened, slowly pressing the knife into his skin.

"Jerry what are you doing…" Hiro breathed, eyes wide in alarm.

"You wanna see everyone around you die, Hiro?" Jerry pressed, lips ghosting his ear. "Because I think you do."

Jerry's released his hold on Hiro's jaw, and instead reached inside his coat. Hiro jerked as he heard a click, knowing very well what was happening. Jerry pulled out a glock, instilling sudden panic in the boy.

"No… Jerry, please…" Hiro begged, eyes brimming with tears.

"Is that what you want?!" Jerry hissed, shoving Hiro harder. He traced the gun along the boy's cheek, the cold causing Hiro to shudder, glaring up at the madman.

Hiro adamantly shook his head, speechless.

"Then what will you do to stop me?" Jerry suddenly asked.

Hiro swallowed, hardly believing he was saying this. "Anything. I'll do anything. Just don't hurt anyone."

Hiro let out a sigh of relief as Jerry placed the glock back into his coat. His hand went back to Hiro's throat, lightly tracing it with his thumb. Blood drained from his face as Jerry's hand lifted to his cheeks, stroking them affectionately. Hiro's breath caught in his throat, preparing for anything.

"Someone has to get hurt…" Jerry murmured under his breath, almost absentmindedly.

The knife suddenly cut down, tearing open the boy's shirt. Before Hiro had time to react the blade was dipping into his exposed chest, carving flesh with ease. Hiro's eyes flew open in panic, cupping a hand over his mouth to muffle his screams, the pain excruciating. He fought with everything he had to stay silent, playing Jerry's game. Mind focusing on the harmless people outside, Hiro tried not to imagine what they would be victim to if he caved. They had no idea the danger they were in. Jerry continued dragging the knife across his skin, pressing deeper as he went, provoking him. Tears poured down Hiro's face as he sobbed uncontrollably into his hand, fighting to keep quite. He could feel the blood crawling down his body…

_I can't do this…_

Jerry pressed even harder, smiling as a muffled scream admitted between Hiro's fingers. The boy bit into his hand, the stress making him insane.

"Please…" the sound came out of Hiro's mouth before he could stop it. The boy closed his eyes, waiting for the worst. To his surprise Jerry stopped, looking down at him.

"Please, what?" Jerry sneered.

Hiro tried to catch his breathed.

"Why are you doing this?" He hissed between his teeth, taking the chance. He sniffed back tears, chest heaving for air. "You could get caught. There's hundreds of people in this mall, anyone can make the call if they suspect us. I can't make Perdu if you're behind bars."

"You think I care?" Jerry snickered. "They put me in prison, I escape. Been there, done that. I know people. I have connections." His free hand traced the contours of Hiro's face, almost affectionately. Hiro flinched away from his touch, sickened. "Nothing will stop me from getting you back. I will always find you, Hiro."

As if on cue Jerry swiveled Hiro around to face the mirror. The boy felt his hands fly to his mouth as he dry heaved, the sight horrifying. Carved crudely on his chest were the letters "JMH", Jerry's initials. Hiro wanted to die.

"No…" he sobbed.

"You're my property, Hiro," he whispered. "How does it feel to be worthless?"

* * *

><p><em>You think this is intense, wait til the next chapter...<em>

_So if you guys haven't noticed, I went ahead and upped the rating. This may be the first non-slash, non-incest, non explicitly sexual story in this section. Honestly I feel out of place here, but I'll have more freedom to write what I want. I will continue to put warnings at the beginning of the chapters for those of you who are more sensitive to certain subjects. _

_A special thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter (34 reviews! *spazzing*): JackFrost14, The Real Mystery Writer, Ender The Time Lady, Silverstream, The Millennium Army, Ellamena, Julie, Kappa Mikey 22, Guest 1, Guest 2, Guest 3, Guest 4, lambtastic, camitake, NomomoCutieXD, RandomGirl5000, Autumn, Shoyzz, Candy3314, Guest 5, Guest 6, prussianpunk, KanaMac, AquaElsa, Glee Clue Rock 1251, seems-pretty-legit, httydfangirlforever, Ilovemiax, Snowflake, Sabeloid, Forever I Will Glow, jmfan2244, and Sora Matasuki!  
><em>

_YOU GUYS ROCK! And thanks for all the support! I am officially done with the stressful part of finals! YEY! You guys seriously got me through, thanks so much!_

~MEGS


	7. Paper Thin

_Wow. Okay I know this doesn't cut it, but I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER. Please forgive me! I have been so crammed with finals, not even joking it's been a living nightmare. Thankfully I only have two left and then I'm done *happy dance*._

_I've also been dealing with crazy amounts of depression this last week and haven't been inspired to write, which is weird. I think finals are making it worse. I don't know, I've been dealing with a lot lately. Not even sure what I want to do with my life anymore._

_But on a HAPPIER note my wonderful friend RazzlePazzleDooDot did an incredible fan art for Ten Thousand Feet! I am so thankful for this awesome girl and her magical talents! Go check it out on her Devianart (same name). It's titled "Hiro Kidnapped." _

_A lot happens in this chapter. There are hints of something happing that a few of you have caught onto in previous chapters. It's made pretty clear in this chapter, I'm hoping you guys will catch on!_

_I listened to It Can't Be Over by Melody Fall while writing this._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><em>I guess I never found the right time did I<em>  
><em>to tell you I'm sorry I gave up<em>  
><em>but until you're broken<em>  
><em>you don't know what you're made of<em>

_There's a part of me that you'll never know_  
><em>a filthy lie that I'm keeping close<em>  
><em>cuts at the skin and it's sinking in<em>  
><em>how deep it goes<em>  
><em>and there's a piece of you that I'll never see<em>  
><em>between the lines and found underneath<em>

_**Paper Thin by Dangerkids**  
><em>

_**.**_

His heart wasn't right. It hurt. Worse than any pain, more like it was dying. Legs gave out and Hiro sank to his knees. His hand gripped at his scarred chest, fist pressing into it. He couldn't understand. Why couldn't he feel anything? Why was he so empty? Hiro let his head hang, hair draping over his face, and cried.

"Why...?" Hiro sobbed quietly. "Why would you do this?"

Jerry grabbed Hiro by the hair, tugging up and leaning in close. The boy hissed through his teeth as he struggled to stay upright. "Your life is mine. Accept it."

"And what happens if I end my life?" Hiro snapped back, hands balling into fists at his side. "Who's in control then?"

Jerry jerked his head back, pressing his cheek into Hiro's. The boy breathed in sharply and grimaced at the contact.

"You think I buy that?" he chuckled, his warm breath feverish against Hiro's skin. "You wouldn't leave your brother alone to the wolves." He pushed Hiro forward, the boy staggering over himself. "Get your clothes on," he ordered, turning away. "We'll finish this conversation later."

Hiro furiously rubbed the tears from his face and changed back into his khakis and black hoodie, casting the skinny jeans and torn tee shirt to the side in disgust. He carefully pulled the hoodie over his upper body, moaning as the cotton clung to the blood on his chest. The pain was a reminder what was there; what he couldn't forget.

A loud snap made him flinch and twist around. Jerry was leaning against the opposite wall, skinny jeans draped in one hand and nail clippers in the other, casually snipping off the security tags and hiding them inside the light fixture on the wall. Jerry turned to Hiro and threw him the shirts.

"Here, clip off those tags," he commanded casually. "When you're finished stuff them in your backpack."

Hiro stubbornly shook his head and threw the clothes to the ground.

"I'm not a thief," he spat indignantly.

Jerry almost chuckled, his eyes going manic.

"You are _really_ testing my patience, boy," he threatened, fumbling for the gun again.

Hiro stiffened, realizing his mistake and frantically grabbed the clothes from the ground.

"Okay, just calm down…"

He felt himself slowly swallowed by Jerry's control, held down and forced to turn against himself. What was he anymore? Just a puppet… just a wooden puppet with no soul or emotion, dependent on the strings operating him. Like a _robot_.

Hiro snatched the clippers from Jerry's hand and frantically searched for the white tags. Hands trembling, he snapped off each one and, twisting the light fixture to the side, stuffed them underneath. Bunching up the clothes, he tossed them quickly into his backpack, including the shoes. Hiro looked at his hands, how could they be so numb to the crime he was committing? What was Jerry turning him into?

_I'm fading away…_

Jerry nodded his approval, pleased. A smirk quietly played at the corners of his mouth, studying the shaken boy. Despite his outward compliance, inside Hiro was seething, torn between two worlds. Jerry could see it in those big brown eyes.

He was still stubborn as hell.

Fisting a hand in Hiro's shirt he dragged him toward the door. Hiro stumbled after him.

"Follow my lead," Jerry murmured, walking down the rows of empty dressing rooms. "Just act cool, and lower your head… make sure no one sees that pretty face." He felt Hiro shudder under those last two words. It made Jerry smile. "Don't want them snatching you away…"

Hiro swallowed and followed him outside. He tried to cast his eyes down, not wanting to attract attention, but all he could think of was the people around him, what would happen if Jerry switched gears…

So far everyone was minding their own business. They cleared the exit and Hiro almost breathed a sigh of relief.

Then the Sensormatic security alarms went off.

Hiro jumped, the sound horrifying. This couldn't be happening. He clearly remembered cutting off all the tags. It didn't make sense. He felt hope drain from his body, his limbs going numb. These people were going to die; they were all going to die because of his mistake.

Hiro dared to glance up at Jerry and quickly regretted it. If it wasn't for the audience, the man would've strangled him, the light in his eyes clearly suggested it. A figure moved in his peripheral and Hiro's head whipped to the side, frozen and wide eyed as he watched the clerk walk towards them.

"Sorry, those alarms go off all the time," the kid said with a shrug. Hiro noticed the clerk's eyes shift to him and he quickly lowered his head, hopeful he wouldn't make out the evident signs of abuse.

"It's no problem," Jerry piped, convincing toothy smile skillfully replacing the later, like a mask. "My phone always sets off these things."

An old lady turned to see what was going on and Hiro made the mistake of catching her eye. Her face contorted in surprise and she walked up to him, lightly grabbing the arm of his hoodie in concern. Hiro looked down and nearly choked, blood coating his hands. How could he have missed that? He quickly pulled his sleeves down and swallowed, realizing she knew.

"Good heavens, son, are you okay?"

Hiro shaken by her question, was at loss for words. Heart hammered against his ribs, feeling as if any moment it would break through. An arm wrapped around his shoulders and Hiro tried to keep cool as Jerry pulled him close.

"He's been through a lot these past few days," Jerry explained to the woman. "His best friend recently passed away. This is his first time getting out since it happened."

The lies were disgusting. Hiro looked up at her and nodded his head, playing along. She didn't seem convinced. They were both sinking quickly.

He looked up at her, pleading. _Please leave. Please. You don't know what you're getting yourself into…_

_You're all going to die…_

She got close and looked him firmly in the eyes, troubled. "Son, is this man your father?" she whispered, meant only for his ears.

"Why would you ask something like that?" Hiro retorted before he could stop himself, caught up in the act. "Of course he is."

_I'm just trying to protect you…_

It was almost as if she could see through him, like she understood what was going on. It shocked him, and yet he needed her to understand. She looked furiously up at Jerry and rested both hands on her hips.

"I don't know what you're doing to his boy," she said looking Jerry firmly in the eyes. "…but I know a devil when I see one."

"Lady, you're only making things worse," Jerry said, irritated. His hand went for the inside of his coat and Hiro jumped out of his skin, grabbing Jerry's hand as he pulled him away.

"No! It's not worth it," he whispered, guiding Jerry through the exit. "Please, let's just go. _Please._"

Jerry looked at him for a second, battling his own demons. Oddly deciding to comply, Jerry turned on his heel and began walking away from the shop, Hiro not far behind.

"You owe me," Jerry growled.

Hiro quickly looked back at the woman and gave her a thumbs up, followed by his other hand cupping under it and pushing up, sign language for "help."

_Please, please understand… _

He could just make out the shimmer in her eyes as she nodded her head. That was all he needed. A small hint of a smile traced his lips. They might be saved. He breathed in, letting his lungs fill with hope. The team would find them soon. They had to. A hand fisted his arm and pulled him back. Hiro stumbled after Jerry, hoping to God this trial would end soon...

They walked swiftly down the many rows of stores and after several minutes randomly cut through the crowds towards the bathrooms. Jerry firmly held onto Hiro's arm, pulling him like a ragdoll. Hiro tried to tug free but Jerry only grasped tighter. Something was up. Jerry suddenly stopped and reached out, flipping open the plastic case to the fire alarm and pulling the trigger. Instantly their surroundings were invaded with piercing blares and flashing lights. Hiro cringed and tried to cover his ears, looking up at Jerry confused.

"What're you doing?!" he cried past the screams of the alarm.

"A diversion. I saw what you did back there," Jerry said, pushing open the double doors past the bathrooms that read '_Mall employees only, do not pass_.' They scrambled down a long service hallway, Hiro hoping to God Jerry didn't mean his signal earlier. "You know what I hate?" He went on, spitting his words like they were filled with poison. "People who think they can outsmart me. Well surprise, surprise, you're not the only genius, Hiro."

Shit. He knew.

They burst through the exit doors outside and wind mixed with rain blasted in Hiro's face.

"I don't understand…" Hiro lied, his only option at this point. Jerry looked like a madman.

"You don't _understand_?" Jerry snapped, dragging him through the parking lot. Hiro stumbled and nearly fell but Jerry practically pulled his shoulder from its socket wrenching him to his feet, forcing Hiro to keep walking. "You don't understand?!"

"No, I don't!" Hiro cried, arm going numb from the pressure.

Jerry's head whipped around to him, Hiro catching the crazy light in his eyes.

"Of course you don't," he chuckled mockingly. "You lying shit."

"I'm not lying!" Hiro insisted, finally pulling free as they neared the truck.

Hiro saw the fist but didn't have time to duck before it collided with his temple, sending him sprawling to the ground. The rough asphalt ate at the skin on his hands, tearing open the knees of his khakis. He grunted as he lifted his burning body to his knees, head pulsating.

A boot connected with his stomach and Hiro cried out and sputtered, choking as he was forced back to the ground. Wheezing and gasping in pain, Hiro crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at the man. Jerry was terrifying, hair clinging to the sides of his face, eyes wild, standing rigid behind a backdrop of pouring rain. He had never seen the man so irate.

"Jerry, please…" he breathed.

The sound of police sirens in the distance made them both freeze. Jerry turned to look at the flashing lights and Hiro's instincts kicked in. He jumped to his feet and sprinted towards the sound, waving his arms in the air.

"Help!" he screamed. The police were still too far to see him, but if anything it might signal someone in the parking lot to point them in his direction. "Help! someone help me!— "

He felt his face collide with cold pavement as he was tackled from behind. For a second he blacked out, the pain intense. The next he was being tugged up by Jerry's burly arms and dragged towards the truck...

"No!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, kicking and struggling against him. "Someone please hel—"

A hand clamped over his mouth before he could continue. "Smart move," Jerry hissed in his ear, "…You little _shit_." Hiro hardly had time to wrap his mind around what was happening before he was being hauled into the cab, followed by Jerry.

"Hiro…!"

His head collided with something and Hiro looked up into his brother's concerned eyes. Tadashi's face was contorted with alarm, but otherwise he looked unharmed. Hiro sighed with relief. How he needed Tadashi to hold him right now. Just hold him.

"Tadashi…"

Hiro hardly had time for another thought before Jerry's fists were beating him brutally. Hiro cried out and tried to protect himself but Jerry climbed on top of him, pinning his body down. Hands grouped all over his body and Hiro became wild, panicking and struggling to free himself.

"No! Let me go!" he screamed, fighting madly. "Jerry, stop! Please!"

"Jerry, you bastard, get off him!" Tadashi struggled next to him, fighting futilely against his cuffs.

"You don't get it, do you Hiro?" Jerry growled, manic. He lifted his fist, punching the boy in the gut. Hiro coughed, bile rising in his throat at the pain as he tried to curl into himself. "You don't get it!"

The sirens were getting closer. Jerry looked up to April in the driver's seat. "Drive!" he commanded. Hiro felt the engine rumble below him and tears well in his eyes. They were so close…

"I don't understand…" Hiro sobbed, raising his hands to shield his face.

Jerry got close, glaring down at the boy.

"You are _nothing_ without me!" Jerry spat, shaking him. "Nothing!"

"You're wrong!" Hiro retorted, trying to kick him off.

"Is that right?" Jerry sneered. He grabbed Hiro by the hair and jerked him close. "Remember what happened at the laundry mat…our _agreement_…" he whispered low into his ear. Unwanted images flooded into his head and Hiro clamped his eyes closed, screaming internally.

"No…no stop it…" he mumbled shaking his head back a forth, trying to mute out the triggered visuals. His hands fisted so tightly they might break.

"…I can always use your _brother_ instead…"

Hiro's eyes flew open, whole body going rigid, the thought unimaginable. _You sick fucking bastard…_ If he _ever_ touched Tadashi…

"Don't you dare…" Hiro hissed between clenched teeth.

"Oh, I will," Jerry insisted.

He drew away and Hiro couldn't even look at him, so disgusted, so horrified he would even suggest such a thing.

_I can't let Tadashi fade away…not like me._

"Take your hands off him you disgusting fuck," Tadashi snapped suddenly, clearly trying to divert Jerry's attention. "He doesn't belong to you."

Hiro's heart leapt in his chest. _Tadashi you idiot…_

Jerry looked up at Tadashi, seeing the opportunity. "Is that so?" he sneered. "Let's see if your brother agrees." He grabbed Hiro's chin. "Tell Tadashi. Tell him who you belong to."

Hiro looked up at Jerry horrified and shook his head. This couldn't be happening.

_No…_

"I…" he stammered. Tadashi's eyes were on him and Hiro felt a tear run down his cheek, his heart bleeding out.

_I can't hold on any longer. I can't do this…_

Tears followed. He looked down. _It's not true, it's not true. _"Jerry…" he uttered softly.

"What was that, boy?" Jerry snapped, dramatically. "I can't hear you!"

"Jerry!" Hiro screamed, sobbing hysterically. "I belong to Jerry!"

"It's not true Hiro, you know that," Tadashi tried to reason with him. "You're not slave to anyone. He's just messing with your head…"

"Shut up!" Hiro sobbed, hand gripping his scars, breaking them open. He covered his face, hardly believing his own voice. "Just shut up. You're only making things worse. Just leave me alone…"

"Hiro…"

_I'm fading away…_

* * *

><p><em>Not going to lie, I might have teared up a bit writing this. <em>

_Send me your thoughts guys! I have a lot more free time now so I'll try to get back to as many people as I can! Once again thanks for the support!_

_Thanks to reviewers: Ender The Time Lady (sorry for not getting back, hopefully this chapter answers that question! If not ask away!), The Millennium Army, 0liver, camitake, h, fangirlwithapen, lambtastic, Chronicles of Potter, Feathered Filly, RazzlePazzleDooDot, Purpalz Miner, dreamflyer1100, moonshroom420, Doubled-Helix, The Real Mystery Writer, Ellamena, seems-pretty-legit, Glee Clue Rock 1251, KanaMac, Sora Matasuki (just wanted to say how much it means to me that you read my fic! You're amazing!), bbfan77, Sabeloid, and NomomoCutieXD!_

_I should update before the holiday but on the slight chance that I don't, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!_


	8. Believe

_So sorry for taking so long to update! I have been so emotionally and physically drained since school ended and have had no energy to write. It's been hard for some reason to keep motivated. I haven't gotten ANYTHING done that I wanted to on my break. Except watch anime that I needed to catch up on...I'm a little ashamed at how much anime has taken over my life. lol._

_This chapter was extremely EXTREMELY hard to write. It broke me to pieces. I really had to become Hiro for this chapter, taking on and exploring the emotions of someone who has been victim to rape. It's so sad, it really is. Jerry is a monster. _

_I also wanted to shout out to BBFan77 who created an INCREDIBLE fan art piece for this story! I'm just blown away at the immense amount of talent this girl has! You can see it on her tumblr at wallywestfest! Please go check it out and follow her! She's amazing!_

_A special shoutout to FeatheredFilly as well for being AWESOME and helping me brainstorm the next few chapters! I have a lot to thank her! She helped me conquer my writers block as well as keep motivated to finish this story! _

_I listened to "Believe" by Hollywood Undead while writing this._

_*WARNINGS: Implied rape, molestation.*_

* * *

><p><em>The pulse has died, my heart is gone…<em>

He had held on for so long. Hanging above an abyss of darkness, clinging to what was left of his sanity. But his body was going numb, his hands so cold. A single thread was all that kept him from falling; losing himself. He would be forgotten, disregarded and handled like trash if they knew what he'd done, another embarrassment of society. No one would want him, who would want to touch something so filthy?

_How can I breathe when nothing good is left inside? _

Late morning sun reached out and nudged him awake. His eyes struggled to adjust, head spinning and ears buzzing from crippling headaches. Hiro had managed a few winks of sleep, despite the constant pain from the bruises and scars littering his body. Nausea left him handicapped and weak, it was hard enough not to puke every five minutes. He glanced to the front, April's raven hair shimmering in the light. Somehow she managing an all-nighter and was still going strong. The constant silence made her even creepier. She never spoke. Hiro wondered what made her so loyal to Jerry, what could convince someone to collaborate with a sadist?

Jerry's arm was draped around his neck, smashing Hiro into the seat. Hiro wanted nothing more than to reach up and break it. Tadashi was resting to his right, breathing heavy, clung to feverish dreams. Jerry must've felt Hiro stir because his hand began moving lower down his body to the rim of his shirt, his fingers creeping underneath the cotton material and rubbing the soft skin around his lower torso. Hiro tensed, wishing the man would give him a break. His constant need for gratification was disgusting, as if it was all he could do to keep living. Hiro had never felt so empty, so meaningless; powerless to his erotic desires.

Tadashi was safe, that's all that mattered. That's all that kept Hiro alive. And he would do whatever it took to keep Jerry occupied, no matter the cost. Tadashi was worth saving, he still had a _heart_…

A pile of clothes suddenly landed in his lap. Hiro looked down at them disgusted, wanting to reach down and rip them apart in spite. His brown eyes shifted to his brother again, affirming he was still asleep. Hiro needed things to stay that way. Careful to not expose his scars to Tadashi, Hiro shifted to face Jerry, swallowing his nausea at the satisfaction he was giving him. Jerry would see it as opportunity.

Without objection he began to strip, doing all he could not to wake Tadashi. Shoes went first, Hiro taking his time to unlace them and slip them off. Pants followed and Hiro did his best to wriggle into the tight-fitted skinny jeans as quickly as possible, knowing Jerry was watching. He had just slipped off his shirt when Jerry stopped him, hand locked around his wrists. Hiro looked up, pleading him to stop. Callused fingers began tracing the letters on his chest, biting into them. Hiro winced and shut his eyes, trying not to fight it. No matter how much he convinced himself it was worth all the pain, he could never get used to this.

"Such a good boy…" he whispered in Hiro's ear, licking the shell.

"Not in front of Tadashi," Hiro begged quietly. "Please."

_Tadashi please… don't wake up…_

Jerry's head lowered to Hiro's shoulder, placing his lips against the boy's skin. Hiro's breath hitched and heart trembled as he fought to stay silent, hands fisting at his side as Jerry continued to abuse his skin. Hiro could feel Jerry's warm breath as it deepened and intensified, intoxicated by his lewd feelings. Alarms blared in Hiro's head as every touch felt like an open wound. Foreign urges and emotions began surfacing. Hiro felt sick. He hated the way Jerry made him feel like this, forcing his body to betray itself. The kisses slowly moved up his neck, Jerry suddenly becoming more erotic as he pushed Hiro against the back of the seat and climbed on top of him. Hiro realized the gravity of the situation and panicked.

"What are you doing?" Hiro gaped, eyes wide with alarm.

Jerry's lips rose to his ear and he chuckled, one arm snaking around the back of his head and pulling the boy closer. Hiro's heart crushed against his ribs as he grimaced.

"Wouldn't make a damn sound if I were you," he whispered. "Don't want your brother seeing would you…?"

Hiro glared at the man, his whole body burning. Jerry was being sarcastic, it was obvious. He wanted Tadashi to see them making out. He wanted to put on a show.

"I'll let you do whatever you want," Hiro breathed. "Just not here._ Please_. I'll do anything. _Anything._"

"I wonder what Tadashi would think…" Jerry mumbled, nuzzling Hiro's neck, fingers ghosting over words cut into his chest. "…if he knew the little _whore_ his brother was…"

Something broke inside Hiro then and he lost it. He fist locked and swung up, smashing into Jerry's jaw, sending the man sprawling.

"You fucking asshole!" Hiro screamed, kicking and beating the man violently. "How dare you?! I never wanted this! I never asked for it!"

At this point Tadashi was awake, gawking and wide eyed at the scene.

"The hell...?"

Between Hiro's persistent punches Jerry suddenly lashed out, eyes wild as he grabbed the boy and slammed him onto the seat. Hiro struggled, but Jerry quickly snaked his arm around Hiro's neck from behind and pulled him into a headlock, drawing the boy into into his chest.

"What. The. Hell…"

The voice made Hiro's heart stop. He looked up at Tadashi whose face was contorted with horror, Hiro's scars all exposed for his brother to see. Tadashi looked up at Jerry, eyes wild with rage. "What did you do to him?!"

"Tadashi no…" Hiro gasped, tears lining his eyes.

"Hiro," Jerry purred, enjoying the spectacle; the scene playing out exactly as intended. "Why don't you tell Tadashi… about our _agreement_? What you promised me?"

_No…no…no…_

Nausea washed over him, Hiro swaying at the request. This wasn't happening. Tadashi wasn't supposed to know. _He can't know._ If he knew…

_He would hate me._

Tadashi had any right to, in all honesty he should. Hiro was corrupted, filthy. He could never atone for these sins. No one could ever love this person he had become…

_Little whore…_

His body trembled as Hiro shook his head in protest. His hands quivered as they crossed over his chest tightly, nails biting into his flesh. Was there any relief from this?

"No… don't, Jerry, _please_…"

Tadashi looked terrified at the insinuation, his eyes searching Hiro for answers. Hiro's breath intensified and he looked down, afraid to meet his brother's eyes. His hands were shaking uncontrollably now, body convulsing with shame.

"Hiro what's going on?"

"C'mon, kid. Tell Tadashi how much fun we had," Jerry pushed. "What he missed out on."

"I can't," Hiro choked, "…don't do this."

"I thought the deal was about Purdu?" Tadashi exclaimed, his voice clearly troubled.

"Tell him," Jerry growled, arm crushing Hiro's neck.

_You're useless. Nothing but a dirty whore…_

"No!" Hiro screamed, becoming frantic suddenly, fighting and kicking against Jerry. "I've had enough! I can't do this! I can't!"

Jerry brutally grabbed Hiro's jaw and twisted it enough so he could whisper in his ear.

"Need I remind you…" he growled, shaking him. "Tadashi is your replacement. Don't forget that."

Hiro's chest heaved and spasmed. His bottom lip trembled as he dared to look up at Tadashi, meeting those brown eyes and wishing his brother could hold him; shield him from this darkness. He wanted to feel loved one last time.

After this, no one would love him. Not even Tadashi. He was just food for demons now.

"Hiro, it's okay, just tell me," Tadashi coaxed, his eyes crying out for answers. "Tell me what happened."

"I…" Hiro opened his mouth to speak. He couldn't finish, walls closing in around him, feeling strangled.

Hiro felt Jerry's free hand traveling down his chest and torso suggestively, "Should we give Tadashi a demonstration? I think he would like that, don't you?" Suddenly his hand was between Hiro's legs and that's when Hiro panicked. He recoiled and struggled violently in Jerry's arms.

"No! Jerry stop!" Hiro shrieked, horrified at the proposition. He could vaguely hear Tadashi screaming at Jerry beside him.

"I don't think you fully understand…" Jerry hissed in his ear. Suddenly he grabbed Hiro's crotch and brutally fisted it. Hiro jumped and let out an agonizing scream, dry heaving as his whole body tightened at the pain. "You think this is all a joke…"

Tears poured down Hiro's face, his dignity degraded. He couldn't breathe.

Tadashi's eyes became manic as he lurched forward.

"You bastard!" he cried. "Take your hands off him, you sick, perverted fucker!"

Jerry squeezed Hiro harder and the boy screamed violently between his teeth. "Tell him, Hiro." He pressed. "Now."

"Jerry, let him go!" Tadashi pleaded, feeling so powerless.

"Tell him what a _whore_ you are…"

He couldn't do this. Something collapsed inside him. The words escaped from his mouth before he could stop them.

"He raped me…" Hiro sobbed, eyes clenched shut, all that was left of his pride drained away. Everything went silent as the words hit home. "Jerry raped me." Hiro looked up at Tadashi, eyes blinking away tears. "The deal wasn't just to make Perdu. I agreed to give him my body too."

Silence.

Tadashi looked stunned; hunched over and emotionless like a broken doll. His eyes just stared into empty space as tears began to trickle down his cheeks and fall. How could he have been so oblivious? He had failed as a brother, he failed Hiro.

Everything sunk in. Jerry had taken his brothers innocence, his self-worth. He had taken everything from Hiro, left nothing but an empty husk; he could see it on Hiro's eyes. That emptiness. Hate brewed in Tadashi's eyes as he looked up at Hiro.

"I'm sorry…" Hiro wept, body trembling.

"You're sorry?" Tadashi choked, eyes livid. "You shouldn't be sorry. It's that man, that BEAST behind you who should beg forgiveness." His eyes flicked up to Jerry. "I hope you pay dearly for the damage you've done, the pain you've caused an innocent kid-"

"Pain?" Jerry snickered, as if the word was foreign. "What pain? Hiro wanted it, he practically begged me for it-"

"-No I didn't, you lying bastard!" Hiro cried before being brutally silenced by another cold squeeze from Jerry's hand.

"Hiro," Jerry said firmly, practically crushing him. "Tell Tadashi how you really felt."

Hiro shook his head and covered his face in his hands, hating the way Jerry was playing him, trying his best to turn Tadashi against him. The worse punishment was seeing that look of disappointment in his brother's eyes.

_He hates me…_

"Stop," Hiro choked, fingers clenching the sides of his face so fiercely they left bruising. "Please stop."

"You wanted it didn't you?" Jerry urged, finally taking his hand from between Hiro's legs and flicking open the button on the boy's jeans.

Hiro's heart leapt into his throat and he yelped at the contact, struggling madly.

"Yes! I wanted it!" Hiro screamed, choking back sobs. "Just stop this, please."

"That's right," Jerry cooed, taking his hand away from his pants and raising it to stroke the boy's face. "You liked it. You wanted it."

"Hiro, you know that's not true!" Tadashi cried, fighting futilely against his cuffs. "He raped you! Don't let him convince you otherwise. He's messing with your head, trying to break you."

_I'm already broken._

Jerry suddenly let him go, pushing him into his brother. Hiro surprised, gawked up at Jerry, hardly believing he was through with him. His hands roamed for his brother, desperate to hold onto something safe. Hiro sat rigid, prepared for anything.

"Remember that, Hiro," Jerry repeated, eyes boring into him. "You wanted it."

Hiro looked down, his head replaying the nightmare over and over. He wanted to rip his head apart, the disturbing images refusing to let go. _Did_ he want it? He was allowing it to happen… to save Tadashi. He was allowing Jerry to use his body, was that consent? Was that still considered rape? Drawing his legs up to his chest, Hiro's hands grasped his head, so confused.

_You wanted it, you wanted it. You wanted it you dirty whore…_

He didn't know himself anymore. Burying his face between his knees, Hiro cried.

"I guess you won't be needing these anymore…"

Hiro looked up just in time to see Jerry ball up his old clothes, including the shoes, and rolled down the window.

"No…" Hiro gasped, scrambling to grab the shoes. But it was already too late, they were bouncing down the empty highway.

_There really is no hope…_

Hiro just stared into empty space. Was there no escape?

* * *

><p><em>I want to give special recognition to everyone who reviewed. I noticed so many new fans this last chapter, believe me I keep track of every single one of you guys! Even if I don't get the chance to replying your comments mean so much to me :)<em>

_ROTGNightlight, Dragon Silhouette, Skymuse, toreadors, KodiakWolfe13, OtakuAme, Katx, SailorAhoge, Wings of Sanguine, pinkiepiejr12, somuchhiro, Jessielove, Feathered Filly, AK47Reloaded, JustmehereD, Guest, 0liver, RazzlePazzleDooDot, Cyragece, Esax12x, lambtastic, Ender The Time Lady, KanaMac, ElectricPrincess889, SprinkleofMagic, camitake, Purpalz Miner, Chronicles of Potter, Hazard, Guest, PearlTea, dreamflyer1100, Glee Clue Club 1251, Devi Bellezza, moonshroom420, seems-pretty-legit, h, NomomoCutieXD, Sabeloid, Toadmiffle, and bbfan77 (WHAT 41 REVIEWS?! That's a new chapter record! Thanks guys!)_

_I'll try getting this next chapter out sooner than this! I have a clear understanding where these next chapters are going so hopefully I'll stay more motivated!_

_Thanks again guys and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope this year is your best!_


End file.
